Strange and Beautiful (You Put a Spell on Me) (Mature Outtake)
by The BestChaser
Summary: She knew how much this physical restraint cost him, evident in the slight tremble of his fingers and the tense lines at the corner of his eyes, yet he didn't flinch, didn't even think twice, choosing to place her comfort above all else. It was another testimony to his unbelievably kind and caring nature and the goodness of his heart. / A dangerous mission nearly breaks them both.


**Strange and Beautiful (You Put a Spell on Me) (Mature Outtake)**

The biggest thank you goes to Katie Havok for inspiring this, for the encouragement and hand-holding along the way and of course, the more than stellar beta reading.

/

The enemy's spell hit the wall behind her, where her head had been mere moments ago, raining down bits of wood and plaster as she crouched behind an overturned piece of furniture.

"Morrigan's Unmentionables," Tina growled, frustrated and exhausted, pressing a hand to the bleeding fissure on her arm before muttering a spell to patch it up as best she could.

Her opponent lurked behind the bulk of an old-fashioned armoire, an inadequate hiding place, the flash of her ice blue robe giving away her position. They'd been dueling each other for what felt like an eternity, and neither of them was prepared to step down. Tina's opponent was not nearly as skilled as her, seeming rather young and undisciplined, yet she was fresh and what she lacked in experience she more than made up for with fanatical determination.

Typically this wouldn't be a problem, but months of training and consecutively failed missions had drained Tina's reserves, both physically and mentally, the sporadic hours of mediocre rest doing nothing to relieve the tired ache in her bones. Her mind was preoccupied, focused on too many things at once, and it was affecting her ability to actually _think_.

The woman fired a second curse, her face twisted into an ugly sneer. Tina uttered a string of profanities before army crawling along the wall and clambering behind a sturdy wooden table. She reached around its legs to retaliate with a furious stunning spell, grimacing when the curse missed its mark.

This had all gone so horribly wrong – a simple reconnaissance mission and creature extraction – in and out – that was all it was supposed to be it. At least that had been the plan before everything had gone pear-shaped and the entire team got separated, surrounded by an army of Grindelwald's fiercest devotees. She'd been constantly looking over her shoulder, watching out for any sign of an approaching enemy or a glimpse of a familiar set of slate grey coattails.

There'd been plenty of the former, but Newt had evaded her sights entirely since their arrival. A well-placed stunner finally hit her opponent squarely in the chest, sending her tumbling into an old armchair as Tina snarled in triumph.

Muffled shouts and the sounds of continued fighting carried over from across the hall and she left her cover in search of her team.

(And a certain Englishman, if she were being honest with herself.)

She found the rest of her comrades leaning against the wall in the next room, nursing cuts and other injuries, their exhausted faces mirror images of her own. The last of Grindelwald's _Gehilfen_ lay sprawled at their feet.

"Have any of you seen Newt?" she asked, turning on the spot to survey the room, casting about for a glimpse of his bronzy curls but coming up empty.

"Not for a while. Last time I've seen him he was on his hands and knees, cooing at a bloody manticore," said Theseus, entirely unconcerned, brushing the dust off his robes. He paused, wiping the grin off his face as she glared at him, her barely-contained worry edging onto her features, poorly concealed behind her brash exterior. "Oh come off it, Tina. It's Newt we're talking about. He'll be fine!"

There was an explosion in the distance and Tina's heart sank, naked panic rising from the pit of her stomach. The echo of another blast permeated the walls, this one much closer than the last, and a billow of silvery grey smoke crept through the doorway, followed by vigorous coughing and a dishevelled-looking magizoologist. Newt stumbled into the room, slightly dazed and covered in black soot head to toe, but visibly no worse for wear.

He looked up from brushing off his jacket to find everyone staring at him expectantly, and lifted a hand to scratch the back of his neck, wincing as he did so. "Well, I'd say that was a big heap of codswallop."

Tina choked out a watery laugh, fighting back tears as she charged at him, equally elated and thoroughly annoyed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly on the lips.

Newt reflexively caught her around the waist, stumbling backward, startled, before regaining his balance. He didn't have a chance to properly react to her kiss before she pulled back and slapped his chest, an exasperated expression on her face.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again!" she said, voice severe. "The instructions were crystal clear. You were to wait until we secured the perimeter!"

She stepped back and heaved a great sigh, her hands falling to her sides and curling into fists while he just stood and stared, gobsmacked, lifting a finger to his lips in wonder and contemplating whether this had all just been a figment of his imagination.

"Well, if you two are _quite_ finished maybe we should think about getting back to headquarters," said Theseus, his self-satisfied smirk directly contradicting the sharpness of his words.

Tina flushed a bright shade of scarlet and Newt glared at his brother. She stepped forward without another word, grabbing hold of his coat sleeve and turning them on the spot. They touched down on the apparition circle in front of the building, their landing perhaps a little clumsier than usual, a clear testimony to Tina's distracted state.

She let go of his arm as if burned when their feet touched the ground, moving towards the entrance without so much as a backward glance. He followed after a beat, determined to not let this slide.

"Tina!" Newt called, jogging to catch up with her at the gates. She flashed her badge to the guard loitering around the massive stone archway and he waved them through, Newt following hot on her heels.

"What?" She bit out, briefly turning to send him a glare fit to make the ice caps melt before stomping down the hallway.

She felt irritation seep through her very pores: frustration at the botched mission, Grindelwald's continued ability to elude them and the awkward tension and strained interactions she'd had with Newt of late. It was slowly grinding her down, eating away at her nerves until they lay bare and exposed, a fuse ready to blow at a moment's notice.

Newt chuckled to himself, seemingly oblivious to her inner turmoil. "Well, don't you think we should talk about this?"

"About what? You nearly getting yourself killed? Again?" she bit out without skipping a beat.  
Tina felt heat burning at the back of her neck, now nearing her boiling point.

"Well that or the fact that you kissed me," he shot back, amused by her flustered countenance, his own temper rising to match her own.

"I really don't think now is the right time to discuss this." She slipped around a curtain covered doorway, letting it fall closed behind her, hoping beyond hope he would take the hint and give the matter a rest until they'd both had time to calm their frayed nerves.

Tina shrugged out of her leather duster as soon as she entered her quarters, sending it to drape over the edge of her makeshift bed with a flick of her wrist. She attacked the tie at her throat next, roughly yanking it off, before impatiently pulling the hem of her blouse from her slacks. She felt grimy and entirely spent, wanting nothing more than to wash the dust and memories off her exhausted body, crawl into bed and sleep for the next three days.

Newt shoved the curtain aside, stepping through it without a second thought. "Actually, I think now is an _excellent_ time!"

He froze mid-step, nearly knocking his head on the curtain rod above. The fabric fell closed behind him with a soft swish but he paid it no mind, too focused on the woman in front of him.

She stood with her back to him, hands halfway down the row of buttons at her front. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt his presence two paces behind her.

Instinct told her to cover up and flee, to preserve the respectable distance they so vehemently maintained, yet there was another, more audacious part of her that clawed its way to the surface, fuelled by a deep-seated _want_ she felt powerless to fight in her current state.

Maybe, she thought a little cruelly, she also wanted to watch him _squirm_.

Tina swiftly undid the last remaining buttons of her blouse and whirled around, taking a clearly defensive stance, hands on her hips and chin jutting forward, her dark eyes flashing dangerously.

"What?" she barked, New York brashness on full display.

Newt's mouth went dry, his carefully formed reply instantly wiped from his mind. Her blouse had fallen open when she'd turned, revealing the sheer fabric of her camisole beneath and exposing the creamy skin on her neck and shoulders while barely concealing the gentle swell of her breasts.

"What do you want me to say, Newt?" she asked, tossing her hands up in a helpless gesture before raking her fingers through the short hair over her forehead.

She shot him another challenging glance where he stood, frozen to the spot as he stared at her, eyes roving over her features, open and unreservedly until her knees went weak. Tina felt the heat of her anger _shift_ – pooling in her lower belly instead – an intense and unrelenting _want_ that left her feeling hollow.

"Tina..." he whispered reverently once he finally found his voice, taking a step closer to where she bristled in the middle of the room.

She raised one eyebrow in challenge, ignoring the simmering heat in her abdomen, and he swallowed audibly, stoically maintaining eye contact as she glared at him. "I didn't know where you were, Newt. There were so many of his followers..." she burst out, nearly frantic, frustrations rising to the surface once more.

"Tina..." He interrupted again, more insistent this time.

"All I could think about was you lying somewhere, hurt or worse and _you,_ " she uttered, stepping closer and stabbing a finger at his chest in time with her words. "You were supposed to _stay put!_ Do you have any idea what that did to me when I got to the top of the stairs and you were nowhere in sight?"

"Tina!" He said with forceful urgency, effectively silencing her, reaching up to grasp her face with steady hands as her gasp reverberated in the silence of the room.

She could smell him from this close, feel the heat emanating from his body, the comforting and familiar scent of herbal tinctures and sun-kissed skin filling her nostrils, mingled with the smell of soot and singed fabric.

He could feel the light tremors shaking her frame as he took in her flushed cheeks and trembling lips, raising his gaze to hers in silent question before leaning close, determined, and finding no resistance, sealed his mouth over hers.

This time it was she who remained frozen to the spot as he plied her firmly but sweetly, patiently waiting for her response. The tension in her body gave all at once and she sagged against the solid plane of his chest, going weak in the knees as he tenderly cradled her jaw before pulling back a fraction, just far enough to catch her gaze and gauge her reaction.

The look in his eyes was her undoing. The extreme strain and frustration of the past few weeks gave at once and she felt something snap deep within, her last defences crumbling to the ground in a smouldering heap.

She moved back in with a hungry sound, angling her head and encouraging a change in tone as he leaned into the contact.

Newt rose to the challenge magnificently, matching her urgency press for press, fisting the loose fabric at her waist as he stepped into her and closed the gap, bringing them flush against each other. She gasped into his mouth, grabbing at the lapels of his greatcoat and urging it over his shoulders as he slipped between her parted lips, tasting the velvety flesh of her cheek and tongue.

Tina's mind went deliciously blank, operating entirely on instinct and abandoning all thought in favour of sensation, seeking hands hunting for more skin to touch, assuring herself that his presence wasn't an illusion or a figment of her imagination.

Her fingers made quick work of the buttons at his front, the earthy brown of his waistcoat soon joining the steely grey of his greatcoat at their feet.

He urged her backward until her shoulders collided with the wall behind her, crowding her against the solid stone. She welcomed his weight as he pressed close, arms winding around his neck to maximise contact. His lips suckled the skin at the hinge of her jaw, blazing a path down the ridge of her neck to the hollow of her throat before anchoring himself there, tasting her sighs.

His fingers molded to the curve of her ribs when she arched her back in invitation, urging his hands up higher as she murmured his name, over and over, an invocation and benediction all at once. He palmed the globe of her breast, gently stroking her fabric-covered flesh and swiping a thumb over its aching peak, giving a delighted hum when it rose to a point.

Tina was dimly aware of the risk they were taking, the more than compromising position they were in and the possibility of someone walking in on them at any second. She couldn't find it in herself to care, unable to look past the desire clouding her mind and the all-consuming heat coursing through her veins.

Her fingers closed around his biceps, squeezing solid muscle as his mouth travelled over her sternum to nibble the edge of her camisole and her hand rose to fist his coarse, bronzy curls. She uttered a breathless moan when he ringed a pebbly nipple with his teeth, suckling her flesh before switching sides.

She pulled at the roots of his hair, voicing her approval before it all got to be too much and she urged him upwards to capture his lips once more. Tina broke the kiss with a gasp, catching the silky edges of his bow tie with her teeth. She pulled it loose, deftly untying it to join the ever-growing pile of clothing on the floor before undoing the mother of pearl buttons at his throat.

"Newt," she breathed as he laved at her skin, pulling his shirt tails from his trousers to slip a hand beneath, pleased to find her access unimpeded.

She delighted in the texture of his skin against her fingertips, gently raking her nails over the solid plane above his navel and down to the waistband of his expertly-tailored slacks. Her attention turned to the front of his trousers, and she'd just unfastened the first button at his centre when slim, elegant fingers wrapped around her wrist.

"Tina, _Tina_ ," he implored, voice strained with obvious reaction. "Are we — Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" His eyes were nearly black, save for the slither of brilliant emerald at the edges, heavy-lidded and pupils blown wide as he stared at her in wondrous disbelief. Her heart lurched deep in her chest at the raw and honest emotion in his voice.

She knew how much this physical restraint cost him, evident in the slight tremble of his fingers and the tense lines at the corner of his eyes, yet he didn't flinch, didn't even think twice, choosing to place her comfort above all else. It was another testimony to his unbelievably kind and caring nature and the goodness of his heart.

Tina took in the rest of him, the dishevelled hair and flushed cheeks, chest heaving with every harsh intake of breath and knew herself to be equally affected. They both needed this. Needed each other. Her answer was sure and immediate.

" _Yes!_ " she growled, holding his gaze, unblinking, arching her hips to prove her point, voice dropping to a breathy whisper against his ear. "I want you."

Newt huffed a disbelieving sigh before moving in and claiming her lips with near bruising force. He released her hand to reach for his wand, unfastening and banishing her slacks with an impatient flick of his wrist before letting it tumble to the floor with a clatter.

She squeaked at the sudden gust of cool air on her legs before warm, calloused fingertips traced the lace edge of her silk step-ins, and she purred approvingly. Her hands resumed their previous task, opening his trousers and pushing aside rough tweed and soft white cotton to brush against velvety steel.

Newt whined in the back of his throat as she angled her wrist to circle him at the base, his palm finding and pressing against the juncture of legs in retaliation. She gasped, halting the movement of her hand to focus on the sensation of his fingers against her skin.

He parted the fabric at her centre, slipping beneath to probe her gently but thoroughly before finding the hidden nub nestled at the top, fanning the flames and setting fire to every last fibre of her being. His lips laved the patch of sensitive skin behind her ear, kissing and nipping in time with the movements of his hand. She resumed her earlier ministrations, catching his earlobe between her teeth and nibbling gently, unable to stifle a triumphant grin at his appreciative groan.

Newt withdrew his fingers from her without warning and she made a bereft sound, giving an impatient whine when he reached for his trousers with trembling hands, huffing a breath of laughter into the skin on her neck at her impatience. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his slacks, shoving them down along with his undergarments to pool at his feet.

Her hands found a permanent resting place on his chest, just over his heart, pressing a palm to his fabric-covered skin to feel his firm, _vital_ heat and the frantic rhythm of his heartbeat below, perfectly in sync with her own. She lifted a leg to hook around the back of his thigh, wrapping both arms around his shoulders, pulling him in closer. They gasped in unison when their centres collided.

" _Tina..._ " Newt choked, holding himself perfectly still, supporting himself against the wall with both hands on either side of her head. He leaned his forehead on her temple, swallowing audibly, and she knew he was waiting, waiting for _her_.

She dug her heel into the back of his thigh in answer and he nodded into her hair, lips ghosting along the prominent ridge of her cheekbone to the shell of her ear. "Right, then."

He hooked his arm around her leg, aligning their pelvises, grasping her rear with both hands before _lifting_ , simultaneously angling his hips forward to fill her in one fluid motion.

"Merlin's beard…" he breathed, voice breaking, holding himself in place, limbs trembling in reaction and eyes screwed shut.

Tina closed her eyes against the onslaught of emotions, a rapturous moan clawing its way out of her chest as her head fell back against the wall, lips parting in amazed disbelief. He was here with her, alive and warm and well, and she clung to him, holding him close.

Newt uttered an answering groan, seizing the opportunity to latch onto the exposed skin on her neck, closing his lips over her pulse point to reassure himself of the vitality flowing through her veins. His hands grabbed her hips like a vice, calloused fingertips digging into her delicate skin, angling them forward and away from the wall as he began to move.

The rough texture of the stone dug into her back and she knew she'd probably have bruises there tomorrow but she paid it no mind, instead focusing on the starving itch between them and the powerful need to be close to him, to crawl _into_ him.

Newt's brow knitted in concentration as he surged against her, setting a fervent pace. He groaned deep in his chest as her fingernails bit into the skin covering his back before sliding further south to grasp his cheeks, feeling the flex and strain of his muscles as they moved together. He was an impressive sight to behold, flushed face and slightly parted lips, hair a fiery halo about his head. The look in his eyes made her heart skip a beat, nearly searing in intensity when his gaze fixed on hers.

She moved to suckle the hinge of his jaw, kissing and nipping her way down his neck to lave every inch of freckled skin she could reach before imploring him to meet her halfway. They kissed frantically, messily, until Tina broke away to gasp at the telltale tingle spreading from her toes and fingertips. He felt her beginning tremors and slid a hand down her front to where they connected, simultaneously curling over her to suck a pebbly nipple into his mouth.

Tina cried out as waves of white-hot pleasure buried her, momentarily robbing her of her vision, going on and on as he continued to stroke her from within and without, seeing her through. She slowly came back to herself, sated and present and consciously tightened around him, delighting in his answering gasp.

"Newt, let go for me," she breathed against the shell of his ear, tracing it with the tip of her tongue before gently biting into the fleshy lobe.

He groaned in answer, his movements turning erratic before making to pull away. She tightened her leg around him, keeping him in place. "No, please stay," she pleaded.

They shared a blistering look, a flash of understanding passing between them as he snapped his hips into her one last time. He crooned her name seconds later, tumbling over the edge with a series of breathless gasps before going still, and she smiled at the telltale warmth spreading through her abdomen, murmuring in welcome.

Newt sagged against her, entirely spent, as they worked to get their breathing back to normal. He reached to kiss her mouth, slow and achingly tender, almost chaste; a touch so different from the burning passion of mere moments ago but no less symbolic.

He gently eased off of her, released her aching leg and helping her lower it to the floor. She gathered him close, holding him, running her fingers through his damp curls as he pressed his forehead into the crook of her neck. They remained like this for a time, unwilling to move from their embrace and relinquish the warmth and comfort of the other's arms.

He lifted his face to meet her gaze and she furrowed her brow at the unexpected wetness glistening on his cheeks, clucking her tongue as she brushed away a stray tear with a gentle swipe of her thumb.

"I went looking for you," he said, never breaking eye contact and she shivered at the intensity of his gaze. "That's why I left my post. Everyone had already returned to the main chamber and I couldn't find you. I'm — I'm sorry, Tina."

"Don't tell me the great Newt Scamander was worried?" she joked weakly.

"Terrified," he breathed, gathering her close once more. She screwed her eyes shut when her own tears threatened to overflow. "With you, I always worry."

She pressed her face into his hair, failing to stifle a watery sob as she clutched at his shoulders. Now it was his turn to wipe her tears, making a soothing shushing sound as he caressed her skin. His hand moved from her cheek to her shoulder, sliding along her arm to link her fingers with his.

"What's this?" he asked, gently turning her arm to examine the partially healed cut along her forearm, peeling back the ripped fabric of her shirt sleeve.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," she said, trying to snatch her arm from his grip but he held tight. "I didn't pay attention for two seconds. It happens all the time." He looked pained at her words.

"I have something that might help," he implored, considering her. "Come stay with me in my case tonight. Please?" He blinked rapidly without ever breaking eye contact, reaching to cradle her jaw as he gauged her reaction, eyes impossibly soft.

She nodded her head, still not fully trusting her voice as he uttered a sigh of relief, bringing them together in a whisper of a kiss before deepening the contact, threading his fingers through the silky strands of her hair.

He slowly gentled the kiss, pressing his lips to the edge of her mouth and leaning his forehead against hers as they simply breathed together. She tucked her face into the crook of his neck, wiggling closer. "Please promise me to be more careful next time?"

"I can try," he said, nuzzling his cheek to the side of her head, softly petting her hair as he held her.

They remained a few more blessed moments before disentangling and helping each other dress. She knew this was the best they could do at this time, unsure of what fate awaited them. Maybe one day, in a faraway future, they would be free to promise that and more. For now, that promise of _more_ would be what carried them through the dark, from one day to the next, until their own feet would be the only thing deciding their path.


End file.
